1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video game systems, and more particularly to a video game which amongst its features simulates attitude changes that may occur in flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art entailed in simulating dynamics of motion of a flight vehicle has been well developed in the past. Most frequently such simulators entail complex hydraulic systems which in response to calculated dynamics of motion of the flight vehicle simulated develop the necessary seat and spine force and attitude inputs to duplicate the forces and attitudes perceived during flight. In addition such simulators also include CRT displays which in one way or another present a visual image to the occupant, emulating such information as horizon and vehicle altitude. To achieve the necessary fidelity such simulators, however, entail extremely expensive logic and mechanical features and thus any use thereof for entertainment purposes is prohibited by cost. Simply, the prior art is sparse or practically wholly devoid of any inexpensive techniques for duplicating the stability and motion characteristics of an aircraft.
While the mechanical aspects of the simulator have been relatively inactive in the recent past, developments in microcircuitry have taken great strides as evidenced by the many video games in the market. Thus the limiting criteria now in effect is the cost and complexity of the mechanical actuation system simulating attitude and motion effects. It is the implementation of inexpensive attitude and motion emulating mechanisms that is therefore disclosed herein.